The present invention relates to a picture recording apparatus in which two kinds of picture forming materials are superimposed on one another.
Examples of such a picture recording apparatus include that disclosed in commonly assigned Japanese Patent Application No. 60-287492. That picture recording apparatus uses a photosensitive material constituted by a support coated with photosensitive components including at least photosensitive silver halide, a reducing agent, a compound which can be polymerized (hereinafter referred to as a polymerizable compound) and a color-picture forming substance. At least the polymerizable compound and the color-picture forming substance are enclosed within the same microcapsules. The photosensitive material is exposed with light carrying an image of a picture (hereinafter referred to as "image carrying light") so that a latent image of the picture is formed on the photosensitive material. The photosensitive material is then subjected to development by heat so that the polymerizable compound is polymerized to a high molecular compound to harden the microcapsules in position whereas the latent picture/image is present. Next, the photosensitive material is placed on a picture receiving material having a picture receiving layer to which the color-picture forming matter can be transferred, and the stack of the photosensitive material and the picture receiving material is pressed so that at least a part of the microcapsules in positions where no latent picture exists are ruptured. Thus, the color-picture forming substance is transferred to the picture receiving material so that a picture is formed on the picture receiving material.
Generally, such a photosensitive material as described above is conveyed in the form of a sheet after being exposed with picture-image carrying light, and superimposed on a picture receiving material which is also in the form of a sheet. In the superimposing operation, it is necessary that the photosensitive material and the picture receiving material be slightly displaced relative to each other for separation after picture transfer. On the other hand, it is necessary that the picture receiving material placed on the photosensitive material cover the whole surface of the latter exposed with picture-carrying light. Accordingly, accurate timing is required in the superimposition of the two materials.
In the picture recording apparatus, there are problems, however, in that humidity, temperature variations, foreign matter, or wear due to long usage use may cause a change in the coefficient of friction of the rollers used for conveying the photosensitive material and of picture receiving material, and hence changes in the timing of feeding the picture receiving material into the apparatus from a stack may occur upon variations in the rigidity of the respective picture receiving materials. Such changes may cause a displacement in the position of superimposition of the two materials, resulting in mistakes in separation of the two materials, partly cutting off of pictures, etc.